1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image projection apparatus provided with an image forming unit to form an image with light emitted from a light source on the basis of image data from a personal computer (PC), video camera or the like, so that the image is projected and displayed on a screen or the like.
As the light source of the image projection apparatus, a halogen lamp, a metal halide lamp, a high pressure mercury lamp and the like may be used. These kinds of lamps become high temperature when emitting light. Therefore, the image projection apparatus is provided with a light source cooling unit for cooling the light source by flowing air to the light source by an air flowing device such as a blower and a fan (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-5292 and International Publication No. WO02/097529).
The light source reaches its end of lifetime after use over time. Therefore, the image project apparatus has a configuration allowing for the replacement of the light source by the user. Specifically, an outer case of the image projection apparatus has a replacement opening for detaching and attaching the light source unit including the light source from and to a main body of the apparatus. An access cover which is an openable and closable cover to open and close the replacement opening is also provided. When the user replaces the light source, the user remove the access cover from the outer case, grab a handle formed on the light source unit to pull out the light source unit from the replacement opening, and insert a new light source unit from the replacement opening to attach the new light source unit to the main body. Thus, the light source unit is replaced.
In many cases, the light source unit is provided with a handle allowing for the user to grab it by hand or pinch it by fingers for the improved operability in replacing the light source unit. However, the handle of the light source unit becomes also high temperature due to heat conductance or heat radiation from the light source. As a result, when the light unit is to be replaced due to the end of lifetime of the light source during operation of the image projection apparatus, the user cannot grab or pinch the handle. Thereby, the user has to wait to replace the light source unit until the handle is cooled sufficiently. Therefore, the downtime of the apparatus is disadvantageously long.